Mi nuevo comienzo
by Toph Kagamine McCormicK
Summary: A los dieciséis años de edad, Sakine Meiko era la mas grande idol para todos los adolescentes. Ahora, a sus veinte años siendo alcohólica y un imán de problemas, busca la manera de volver a los escenarios. Todo es posible con la ayuda de un par de gemelos
1. Chapter 1

_Su corazón latía fuertemente, no es la primera vez que salía a cantar a un escenario, pero esta vez era diferente, era su primera vez como cantante profesional.  
>Se armo de valor y salio, tomo un poco de aire y canto las primeras líneas de su canción mas conocida. Todo el publico le alentaba, gritaba con exasperación, agitaban sus brazos en el aire al compás de la canción. Cuando la parte rápida de su melodía comenzó, tambien inicio una bien planeada y ensayada coreografía, ella se movía ágilmente y le acompañaban un par de bailarinas igual de agraciadas.<br>Un par de par de canciones, coreografías y vestuarios coloridos después, el gran concierto acabo. Todos los presentes llevaban una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y como no después de semejante concierto, todo tan bien planeado y realizado... por ello provocaba que las chicas adolescentes le admiraran y quisieran ser como ella, y tenia el efecto de que todos los chicos le amaran. _

_Reacciones asi solo las podía causar una sola persona, y esa era Meiko Sakine a sus 16 años de edad..._

Caminaba con lentitud, como si no deseara llegar nunca, o por lo menos tardar un poco mas de tiempo en realizar el camino a su meta. La verdad era esa, no deseaba llegar nunca a aquel sitio, si por ella fuese se quedaría dormida hasta después de mediodía, después iría por unos tragos y pasaría la noche bailando y cantando en quien sabe donde.

-Hola Meiko- saludo alegremente su asistente personal

-Hola...- saludo con voz apagada, y no es que no quisiera verle ni mucho menos. Al contrario se alegraba mucho de verle, Neru Akita era su confidente y su mejor amiga desde que entro al mundo de la fama.

-Pasa, Kiyoteru te espera en su despacho- señalo con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sujetaba una carpeta firmemente en su estomago.

-Neru, ¿Para que me han llamado?

-Eso yo no lo se, solo me han mandado llamarte urgentemente

-Bueh, entonces deséame suerte- dijo con una sonrisa

-Suerte...

Entro a la habitación que la de cabello rubio señalo, al final del pasillo, una puerta café oscuro, exactamente igual que las otras. Entro con un poco de miedo, pero nunca lo demostró y al contrario, se mostraba segura siempre.

-Kiyo- dijo asomando solo su cabeza por la puerta

-Pasa Meiko- Esta obedeció, no se sorprendió al ver el nuevo despacho de su representante, nada fuera de lo común: un escritorio de madera detrás de este una silla acolchada, de tapiz rojo en donde se encontraba Kiyoteru. Delante del escritorio se encontraban dos sillas de madera, en estas se encontraban dos pequeñas personas rubias. Al ella entrar completamente en la habitación ambas personas se incorporaron e hicieron una leve reverencia, al verles detenidamente, noto que se trataban de una niña y un niño, rubios y de ojos azules. No tendrían mas de 13 años.

-Hola, Meiko-sama- comento la niña

-Es un gran placer conocerle Meiko-sama- dijo el niño

-Vale niños, un placer, pero llámenme solo Meiko, a secas.

-De acuerdo, Meiko-sa... Meiko...- respondió el pequeño

-¡Kya!-grito la niña de repente- ¿A quien quiero engañar? Meiko, ¿de verdad estoy hablando contigo? ¿no es un sueño?

Después se abalanzo sobre la chica, y le abrazo fuertemente. Le dijo cientos de palabras que solo una fangirl viendo a su ídolo diría.

-Rin, tranquila, le asfixias

-oh, lo siento tanto Meiko, perdón, perdón, perdón.

-No te preocupes...

-Bien basta de charlas sin sentido. Vamos al grano, Meiko...

-Hm

-Ella es Rin- señalo a la chica que antes le abrazaba, llevaba un short corto gris oscuro, una playera blanca con una clave de sol arriba del pecho. Un par de calentadores en las piernas y en los brazos, y un par de audífonos blancos que tenían un enorme lazo blanco. Todo el traje tenia detalles en amarillo.

-Y el es Len- El chico no era muy diferente, el tenia el cabello sujetado en una pequeña cola de caballo, y unos cuantos mechones despeinados cayendo por su frente. Y la misma vestimenta que su hermana (menos el lazo), solo que adaptado para un chico, y su playera con una clave de fa arriba del pecho.

-Un gusto chicos-miro a Kiyoteru- pero no comprendo...

-Tu les ayudaras

-¿He?

-Mira, ellos son los nuevos integrantes de la compañía, tu serás su apoyo y guía para manejarse por el medio artístico.

Los dos pequeños gemelos le miraban suplicantes, esperando la respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella. Meiko solo asintió con pesadez, deseando de nueva cuenta haberse quedado en su cama hasta el mediodía…


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen mi tardanza n_nU

No he podido continuar ninguna historia, aparte de diminutos párrafos nada relevantes en mis pocos ratos libres y de inspiración.

Pero después de incontables luchas para poder continuar, aquí regreso con un nuevo capitulo OwO. Perdonen alguna falta ortográfica o que se yo que encuentren a lo largo de la lectura.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, y mucho menos Vocaloid. Si fuese asi seria la persona mas feliz de la Tierra y asquerosamente rica :D… ok dejo de soñar y mejor comienzo de una vez.

-Meiko, despierta.- Le susurro suavemente una voz conocida para ella. Rin Kagamine. Desde aquella vez que la presentaron en el despacho de Kiyoteru, le habia cogido un cariño enorme a la pequeña y a su hermano.

-Rin, creo que es mejor dejarla descansar. Mira la sonrisa en su rostro, seguro debe de estar soñando algo lindo.

-¡Pero Len!…- Repuso en tono infantil.

-Venga, ya no eres una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no… ¿Qué acaso no me ves? Yo soy toda una señorita, en cambio tu sigues siendo el enclenque debilucho de siempre.- y salio rápidamente de la habitación, Len solo soltó un suspiro y se retiro. Meiko se acurruco nuevamente entre las sabanas, aun con esa pequeña sonrisa dibujada entre sus labios. Con una tranquilidad y paz en el ambiente, continuo adentrándose en el mundo de los sueños.

…

-No Rin, si haces eso lastimaras tus cuerdas vocales.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué Len si puede alcanzar esas notas y yo no?- dijo frustrada, y observaba con cierto recelo a su hermano, mientras este llevaba una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Tranquila Rin, ya lo lograras luego. Por ahora tómense un descanso que yo hablare con mi buen amigo, el sake.

-Mei, ¿estas segura?

-¿Por qué no he de estarlo Len?

-Pues…

-El sake es malo, me lo han dicho un montón de veces. En la escuela, en mi casa, en la tele.- Repuso la niña rubia, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Pues entonces tendrá su castigo… acabare con todo el que hay en el mundo para que no cause mas daño- después de eso le dio un gran sorbo a una pequeña lata que saco anteriormente.

-Meiko, tienes que dejar el alcohol. Te oído hablar con Neru, dijiste que la cabeza te dolía un montón, eso te lo causa consumirlo.

-No quiero. Además ¿Por qué escuchas mis conversaciones, Rin? no me pueden mandar soy mayor que ustedes por lo que, deben respetar mis decisiones.

-Pero tambien somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por tu salud.- dijo el niño rubio con esa tranquilidad que portaba en todo momento. Como si nada pudiese inquietarle, el simple hecho de mirarle a los ojos le brindaba una profunda calma.

Al admirar sus dos rubias cabelleras, y sus tiernas miradas que le ofrecían ayuda, ese apoyo que busco tanto tiempo y nadie parecía querer brindarle, ni siquiera sus propios padres. Sakine Meiko, por primera vez en muchos años, mas de los que pudiera recordar… rompió esa dura coraza que le alejaba de los demás, y mostró que tambien poseía debilidades al igual que sentimientos. Se dejo caer en el sillón y deshogo en un minuto, tantos años de frustración, tristeza y lagrimas retenidas. Los Kagamine miraban con asombro y compasión la escena, sabían de sobra que Meiko necesitaba ayuda, y eso era lo que ellos le ofrecían, un par de hombros en donde llorar. Le abrazaron tiernamente y le dejaron descargar todas sus lagrimas guardadas para ese momento.

-Mei- dulcemente le susurro el niño.-¿Deberíamos irnos?

-si, chicos ya es tarde. Sus padres se preocuparan…- se limpio las pequeñas gotas que aun caían por sus mejillas.

-Pero podemos decirles que nos quedaremos, claro, si tu quieres.- dijo la rubia.

-no creo que a sus padres les agrade mucho la idea. No les gusto que yo fuese su "maestra", y la verdad no quisiera incomodarlos.

Después de algunas tácticas para persuadir a los gemelos, estos terminaron cediendo y dejaron a la castaña sin compañía en su gran mansión. Ella se encontraba deambulando por la casa, completamente sola con sus pensamientos, se perdió tanto en si que no noto cuando llego a la cocina. Aquella habitación donde escondía su mas grande tesoro: litros y litros de sake, vodka, whisky, vino, y cualquier otro que incluyera alcohol… de repente sintió un hueco en su estomago y unas grandes ganas de saciarse con todas esas botellas que le clamaban para que las consumiera en ese mismo instante.

Abrió unas puertecitas, debajo del lavaplatos, y saco dos envases de su preciado vicio, destapo una y se la llevo directamente a la boca, dio un enorme sorbo. Después de unos cuantos tragos realmente grandes acabo con el contenido de la botella e iba por la otra, pero una llamada le interrumpió, observo el pequeño aparato con molestia pero aun asi se incorporo para alcanzarlo. Se trataba de Rin, de inmediato una culpa le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, se sintió sucia y débil, lagrimas recorrieron su rostro empapándola por completo ¿Cómo pudo caer tan fácil a la tentación? Ella siempre fue una mujer muy fuerte y nada podía vencerle.

El celular dejo de sonar y de nuevo se escucho un par de veces, cuando cedió y no lo volvió a hacer ruido fue cuando la castaña se decidió, se incorporo y tomo dirección al baño, se coloco frente a la taza y se arrodillo, aun con lagrimas en los ojos deposito dos dedos en su boca, necesitaba sacar todo lo que consumió por pura falta de voluntad. Cuando su estomago vacío todo lo ingerido hacia ya un rato, limpio minuciosamente el cuarto de baño, y su persona; al terminar se dirigió a la cocina y recolecto de todos sus escondites cientos de botellas estratégicamente guardadas por todos lados. Cuando acabo su búsqueda se deposito frente al lavaplatos y comenzó a vaciar el contenido de los envases en este, al final termino viendo como ese liquido que su cuerpo le solicitaba con desesperación solamente era llevado por una corriente de agua.

Pasaron un par de minutos, probablemente horas para acabar con todo el alcohol de la casa, no quería dejar los frascos intactos afuera porque sabia que probablemente no soportaría la ansiedad. Termino agotada, y solo se limito a recostarse en el sillón, mañana seria un nuevo día… el primero de muchos, en el que despertaría sobria.

Todo gracias a el par de gemelos que le apoyaron y dieron razones para creer en algo mas que una vida en la que se la pasaba "anestesiada" por ese liquido adictivo y que por tanto tiempo consumió sin medirse ni pensar en las consecuencias.

-Por ustedes, que han logrado lo que nadie mas pudo. Meiko Sakine desde este momento, es una alcohólica en rehabilitación- después de eso dio un sorbo a una pequeña lata. La cual se trataba de un refresco de manzana, al acabarlo cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio lentamente…

_Neko C: bueeh gracias por el comentario, me has animado mucho. Mm pues no es mi primera historia que publico, pero la que publique anteriormente la odie, fue a mis principios en la pagina y bla bla~~ Yo amo a Meiko, y como no leo mucho de ella aquí, es por eso que decidi hacerle un tributo especial a la reina Vocaloid n_n. Te juro que intento no repetir mucho las palabras, pero es algo ajeno a mi. _

_Kurai Sukine: ¿Que te puedo decir? Me anima que me comentaras, es extraño cambiar los papeles y contestar un comentario tuyo xDD. Jaja ¿violable y planíplanita? Me has dado nuevos apodos n_n~~ yaoi eh, es tentadora la idea, pero aun no se, Len solo me gusta con Kaito, pero no se puede. _

_Etto, creo que es todo por el momento, me despido y pues, espero comentarios n_n_

_Besos y Sayonara~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sdasa etto aquí traigo un nuevo cap n_nU no me gusto mucho que digamos, pero el siguiente es mejor :DD**

**No tengo mucho para decir excepto que Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes (ya quisiera yo TT~TT)**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Caminaba por el estudio, y por primera vez en años no traía un dolor de cabeza con ella. El decidir dejar el alcohol habia sido, tal vez, la mejor idea de Sakine Meiko. Se sentía liberada y feliz, aunque si tenia un poco de ansiedad, solo pensaba en los gemelos y todas las personas que le tendieron la mano en algunas ocasiones, y esa sensación se atenuaba.

Mientras en otra habitación, para ser exactos la oficina de Kiyoteru, dos gemelos se encontraban cabizbajos y con la mirada a punto de soltar cientos de lagrimas...

-Yo no iré- escupió la Kagamine mayor. Alzo su mirada azulada con decisión.

-Rin, querida, tienes que, es por tu futuro.- pronuncio la progenitora de los rubios.

-Además no será mucho tiempo, y en cuanto se pueda... Viajaremos para que no estén solos.- dijo en consuelo el padre de ambos.

-ustedes, no se han detenido a pensar que es lo que nosotros queremos ¿o si?- pronuncio el chico rompiendo su tranquilidad infinita. Levantando su mirada, la cual era desafiante, como si hubiese ganado con esas simples palabras.

-Len...

-¡El tiene razón!- grito su hermana.

-A nosotros no nos responden de esa manera- dijo su madre- ustedes eran los que querían ser cantantes ¿o me equivoco? ahora se resignan y se van a hacer conciertos a Estados Unidos.- Finalizo su madre.

Al termino de la ultima palabra, el par de gemelos se sentían derrotados, ya no tenían ánimos de reclamar nada. Siempre ha sido asi, ¿que esperaban? su madre hacia con ellos lo que quería, y su padre la apoyaba. Por ello y mas, deseaban ser cantantes, para que sus padres no los manejaran, pero los muy idiotas no sabían que aun asi ellos no pueden decidir nada hasta ser mayores de edad... asi que estaban condenados. Mientras tanto Hiyama no era mas que un espectador de su vida tratados como tí de la sala, de nuevo cabizbajos, no querían dejar a Meiko con el poco avance para dejar su enfermedad. Ellos no sabían mucho sobre el alcoholismo, pero aun asi hacían su mejor esfuerzo para poder ayudarle.

-¡Hola chicos!- miraron la persona de quien provenía esa hermosa voz. La castaña nunca se habia visto tan bien, sin las ojeras por haberse desvelado, sin el olor a menta para disimular el del alcohol, sin las quejas por su dolor de cabeza; y sin acabar con todo liquido a su alrededor para saciar su sed. Ahora solo quedaba eso, una Meiko feliz, alegre y sana.

-Mei...- dijo el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mas sus mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-¿Que sucedió?

-¿De que hablas?- comento Rin, después intento fingir una sonrisa y miro a Len -Estamos igual que siempre

-No lo pienso tolerar...-Los chicos no entendieron a que se refería y se miraron confundidos. Pero no alcanzaron a preguntar de que hablaba, pues cuando se giraron a verle ella habia desaparecido. Escucharon la puerta del despacho de Kiyoteru cerrarse, entraron rápidamente y vieron a Meiko discutiendo con su representante.

-¿Que estupidez quieres hacer ahora?

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Sakinita linda.- fingió el de cabello negro.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con los gemelos me interesa. A fin de cuentas son como mis hermanos pequeños, mis propios hijos. Y se, que a ustedes, señores Kagamine no les gusta que conviva con ellos pero puedo asegurar...

-Ya hemos escuchado suficiente Sakine, tuviste tu época buena y no la supiste aprovechar, ahora no intentes depositar tus sueños frustrados en Rin y Len. Aunque les tengas esa clase afecto siguen siendo mis hijos y te ruego, les dejes brillar por si solos... Es lo mejor para sus carreras, deben marcharse, aqui abundan los grupos adolescentes y al publico no le interesa otro mas. En cambio en el mercado extranjero es algo mas novedoso.

-Ok, ya me canse de todo esto, no reclamare mas por mi. Pero entonces, ¿eso es lo que ustedes quieren? Que Rin y Len se vayan por el bienestar de su carrera ¿Cierto?- miro a cada adulto en la sala, estos tenían sonrisas de satisfacción al pensar que renunciaría tan fácil, como se ve que no conocen del todo a la castaña...- Pero me pregunto, ¿Que quieren Rin y Len?

-No desean ir. Pero aun asi...

-¡No pueden ser obligados!

-Entonces ven con nosotros Mei, es la única manera para que aceptemos de buena gana.- comento Rin

-Oh, eso significa que tengo que ir ¿Verdad Kiyo?- la chica cabello café miro a Hiyama, con esa penetrante mirada color chocolate. Este solo observo a los padres, que a duras penas asintieron, el de igual manera afirmo a Meiko su viaje junto con los gemelos. Unas enormes ganas de celebrar le entraron , e inmediatamente recordó una copa de sake, la que siempre fue su forma de festejar, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente alejando esos pensamientos. Hizo una reverencia y se encamino a la salida, e indico con señas a los gemelos que se retiraran con ella.

-La idea de que tu vayas con nosotros me parece mas soportable Mei...- comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Y a todo esto chicos, ¿quien será su "padrino" durante su ceremonia de bienvenida?

-¿De que hablas? no recuerdo haber escuchado nada de eso, estaba muy enfadada para prestar atención- admitió Rin un poco avergonzada.

-Yo si escuche algo de eso, creo que su nombre era Kai... ¿Kaito?

-¿Kaito Shion?- dijo Sakine sorprendida.

-Ese mismo… ¿Le conoces?

-El, fue el... - dijo mas que asombrada, y se encontraba mirando un punto fijo, en la nada. -No puede ser.

Los gemelos se miraron sin comprender de que hablaba su amiga, ¿que tenia de especial Shion Kaito para que Sakine se helara de semejante manera?. Eso solo lo podrían averiguar después, ya que sabían que Meiko no respondería sus preguntas, al menos no por el momento. Miraron a la castaña y como anteriormente sucedió, esta ya no se encontraba. Escucharon unos pasos por el final del pasillo y como pensaron, se trataba de ella... un momento, ¿eso que cayo era una lagrima?...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Neko c: Me alegra que te gustase, en verdad que quise dar mi mejor esfuerzo en el cap anterior y pues con lo que me has comentado creo que he logrado transmitir lo que queria :DD En cuanto a los demas Vocaloids, por supuesto que seran parte de mis delirios de escritora._

_Amm no tengo mas que agregar…_

_n_n Sayonara~~_


	4. Chapter 4

Levanto con lentitud su persona del pequeño asiento, sentía como si le hubiese pasado un tren por encima, como si cargara algo demasiado pesado. ¿Y como no? Hatsune le soltó la mayor sorpresa que había tenido en meses.

-Kaito, ¿te encuentras bien? No me has contestado nada- pregunto con inocencia que llegaba a parecer fingida, Miku Hatsune, novia del compositor de mayor renombre en los últimos años, pese a su corta edad: Shion Kaito.

-Si, no te preocupes. Es solo que no me lo esperaba, mira que la compañía solo busca niños cada vez mas pequeños- pronuncio en busca de disimular la verdadera razón de su sorpresa.

-¡Opino lo mismo!

-Miku ¿no tenias que ir a una junta con Luka?- pregunto en un intento de quedarse solo.

-Si, solo quería darte esa noticia, pero si te quieres deshacer de mi.

-No es eso. Solo que no quiero que te demores por mi culpa- Le brindo una sonrisa a Hatsune, la cual asintió y se retiro después de depositar un beso en su mejilla. No es que Kaito la tratase de mala manera, es solo que su novia no le dejaba solo y llegaba a ser asfixiante en ocasiones. Aun así la quería como a nadie mas o será que, ¿en algún momento había llegado a amar a otra persona con una intensidad mayor?

Kaito se deposito de nuevo en la silla que estaba frente a el. Se convertiría en padrino de unos niños que recién entraban en la compañía, pero al parecer no venían solos, y decidieron traer a Sakine con ellos. La única persona que el ha querido realmente, después de Miku, trataba de convencerse a si mismo. No es que le disgustase la idea de verle nuevamente, al contrario, pero el ultimo encuentro que tuvo con Sakine no fue todo color de rosa.

Bajo la mirada, al recordar las ultimas palabras que Meiko le dirigió, estas fueron: "Ojala tu avión privado se caiga en pleno vuelo" y "Lo único que deseo es no volverte a ver nunca mas". Después de eso se cumplió lo que ella quería, nunca se reencontraron. Tiempo después a Kaito le habían ofrecido irse a Estados Unidos y el tomo la oportunidad intentando olvidarse de lo sucedido con la chica de cabello castaño.

-Señor Kaito, tiene una llamada en la línea uno- informo su secretario, un chico de dieciséis años, cabello tan blanco como la nieve y facciones bastante finas. Fácilmente se confundía con una chica, por ello, Kaito intento conquistarlo al conocerle.

-Gracias, Piko- dijo al mismo tiempo que presionaba un pequeño botón del aparato que los mantenía comunicados.

-Shion Kaito al habla- dijo al momento de coger el auricular.

-Vaya! ¿Desde cuando usas tanto formalismo con tu supuesto mejor amigo?- Se bufaba un samurai de cabello morado, al otro lado de la línea-. Esta bien que nos vimos por ultima vez hace ya casi un año, pero esa no es una razón para que me olvidaras, Kai.

-Lo siento, intentare llevarte flores para la próxima, ¿podrás perdonarme?

-No, Shion. Pero no creo ser yo la persona a la que le debas pedir perdón- comento Gakupo con seriedad que casi nunca tenia a pesar de su edad. Aquello hizo que a Shion le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda, que lo hizo retorcerse incómodamente en su asiento.

-Ahora, ¿a que debo tu tan esperada llamada, Gakupo?

-He de confesar, que quiero descubrir la verdad de un chisme que circula por aquí. ¿De verdad Sakine viajara para vengarse de lo que le hiciste?

¡Y de nuevo van todos con eso! Si, era verdad que el no había tenido el mejor de los tratos con la chica en su momento. Pero, joder, eso había sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya era hora de que esa historia fuese olvidada, debía convencerse de dejarlo pasar, que aquello quedase en algún punto perdido en su memoria, muy en el fondo.

-¡¿Tu también? Ah, mierda, no responderé eso. ¡Adiós!

E inmediatamente colgó el teléfono sintiéndose, una vez mas, una maldita escoria. Y la escoria era incluso mejor que el. ¿Por qué cuando por fin le estaba yendo bien en algo, esta única vez, tenia que aparecer aquella mujer que tanto lastimo?

El era un chico inexperto en todo ámbito de su vida cuando sucedió, no se le podía exigir mucho a un niño de su edad. Su antigua persona fue aquella que enamoro falsamente a la castaña, que le engatusó y demás, solo para conseguir fama de manera fácil. Al principio no sentía absolutamente nada por Sakine, y le parecía un buen negocio, con tan solo decirle un par de palabras bonitas públicamente ¡BAM! Su popularidad subía rápidamente, mas gente le escuchaba, mas adolescentes encaprichadas por su nuevo CD y mas beneficios para el. ¿Qué podía salir mal de aquella relación?

Por supuesto, Meiko no sabia nada de aquello, no conocía las intenciones que escondía Shion tras esa mascara de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato. Ella estaba mas que encantada con el chico azulado cuando lo conoció, y el se aprovecho de eso. Se burlo de sus sentimientos en su propia cara ¡Y ella ni lo sospechaba! Al darse cuanta en la situación que se encontraba, meses después de comenzar a salir, Meiko no tardo ni un segundo y lo saco de plena rueda de prensa gritando un montón de barbaridades.

Nunca nadie, aparte de los de la disquera, conocieron la razón de semejante reacción. Pero las especulaciones y chismes respecto al tema no tardaron, el caso fue comentado unas semanas después de su 'Gran rompimiento' pero no eran mas que eso: chismes. Pues ninguna persona se atrevió a aclarar lo sucedido. Hubiese roto con aquella impresión de galán que tenían sobre el chico de cabello azul, y eso no era conveniente para la corporación para la cual trabajaban ambos jóvenes. Aunque el destino le pago de manera dura por sus acciones, y el termino enamorándose de Meiko tiempo después, ya demasiado tarde.

-Señor, vengo a informarle que me retiro- hablo su secretario desde el marco de la puerta, con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera de la habitación, asomando únicamente su cabeza albina.

-Muy bien, Piko- el mayor dudo un segundo, y antes de que el chico se retirara agrego-. Espera, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?

-Yo... ¿Podrías decirme como hacer que una persona, a la cual quieres mucho, vuelva a tener confianza en ti?- pregunto Shion, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del chico que se encontraba de pie en la puerta. Este pensó unos momentos la repuesta que debía proporcionarle.

-Eso es algo que no esta en usted. Bien puede intentar hacer que esa persona le disculpe, con detalles pequeños para demostrar el interés, esforzarse al máximo, y dar a entender que esta realmente arrepentido. Pero a fin de cuentas, que le perdone, no significa que pueda volver a confiar, para eso hay que tener mucha paciencia y dedicación.

-Gr- gracias por tu ayuda.

-Por nada, yo solo intento hacer mi trabajo. Si necesita algo mas no dude en pedírmelo. Nos vemos mañana, señor.

Dicho esto salio por aquella puerta de madera de caoba fino, como el resto de los muebles en esa habitación. Kaito se hundió mas en su silla, buscando en que distraer su mente de toda clase de pensamientos que le abordaban sin piedad alguna, carcomían su cerebro con agilidad y sutileza. Algún día, no tan lejano, terminarían por arrebatarle la cordura de forma fulminante. Estaba totalmente convencido de ello. Cosas dignas una adolescente, triviales y poco relevantes le hacían perderse. Y de nuevo cambiaban completamente sus charlas y debates en su cabeza, se tronaban existenciales y de mucha importancia para el rumbo de su vida.

Todo gracias a ella. Meiko Sakine. Aun no se reencuentran y ya no puede sacarla de su cabeza. Esperando intranquilamente el momento preciso en que aquellas dos personas se vean de nuevo, de la manera mas armónica y pacifica como sea posible. Porque a final de cuantas no dejaban de ser un par de jóvenes enamorados, fuese como fuese su realidad...

. . .

**Notas y demás:**

Bueeh, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con este nuevo capitulo. Juro que este capitulo lo iba a tener terminado desde muchísimo antes, pero por azares del cruel destino todo el progreso que tenia se borro. Así que lo comencé de nuevo TT^TT pero aquí esta por fin ;DD

**Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes ni Vocaloid me pertenece. Solo la historia es de mi autoria.

_Neko C: _Muchas gracias por el comentario! (vaya que adquiero formalidad en ocasiones xDD) Yo se que esa enfermedad no se cura tan fácilmente. Mucho menos de manera mágica ni milagrosa. Pero también se que Meiko es una mujer fuerte y con mucha dedicación, así que no caerá tan fácilmente (no por ahora) xDD. Me has ayudado bastante, gracias de nuevo OwO

_Kurai Sukine_: OMG! Aun vives, comenzaba a preocuparme por tu inactividad TT^TT mira que no has actualizado en mucho tiempo ni nada ¬3¬ ok, ya basta de reproches y contestemos. Gracias por el comentario n_n. La verdad, siento que he utilizado un poco mal la actitud de Meiko, pero me tranquiliza tu comentario... así veo que no he planteado tan mal su personalidad, porque ese tipo de personajes son complicados para mi. -Se sonroja- vaya, Kurai solo no te arrepientas después de ilusionar a tu loca fan (?)

Naah, no se ni lo que digo. Creo que es todo.

Sayonara, besos y abrazos ~~


End file.
